The present invention relates generally to landscape sprinkling systems, and more particularly, to landscape sprinkling systems that include remote fire and moisture sensing features.
The present inventors live in a California community that is adjacent to a national forest, wildlife parks, and conservancy area. The community also has dedicated conservation areas throughout it that contain native vegetation that is not watered except by rain. Unfortunately, these areas are very prone to fires.
A recent fire that affected this community burned very dry native vegetation that was located about fifty feet away from many dwellings. While no homes were lost, this was a terrifying experience for many, and revealed a real problem regarding planting that is in close proximity to dwellings that are in fire prone areas.
There is a need for a landscape sprinkling system that would automatically turn on selected sprinkler valves to water specific areas to help minimize the impact of fires on a dwelling or other structure. Such a system would be particularly valuable in the event that occupants of the structure were not home, for example.
Also, in the past, moisture sensors have been used that sense the amount of moisture in the ground and inhibit operation of the irrigation system in selected areas that are too wet and do not need additional water. However, such conventional moisture sensors are normally hard-wired in series with the sprinkler solenoid valve.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide for landscape sprinkling systems that have remote fire and moisture sensing features.
To meet the above and other objectives, the present invention provides for landscape sprinkling systems that incorporate fire and/or smoke sensors and control electronics that continuously monitor the perimeter or other selected areas of a property for fire and/or smoke. Optional moisture sensors employed with the remote fire and/or smoke sensors implement integrated feedback-based systems.
In the event that fire or smoke is detected, the systems automatically turn on selected sprinkler valves to water areas that would be most impacted by a fire. Remote areas of the property or areas adjacent to an affected property may therefore be watered before a fire reaches the property so as to minimize the impact of the fire on the property and structures thereon.
Use of the optional moisture sensors allows for remote sensing of the moisture content of the ground. The optional moisture sensors output signals that allow specific low-moisture area of a landscape to be watered when needed.
An exemplary system comprises one or more remote fire/smoke sensors (that may include an optional moisture sensor) that communicate with a master controller or fire controllers that are attached to sprinkler solenoid valves. The master controller controls the sprinkler solenoid valves in a conventional manner for normal irrigation purposes. In a first embodiment, the master controller controls the sprinkler solenoid valves in response to the detection of fire and/or smoke by the remote fire/smoke sensors in the event of a fire, or in response to signals output by the optional moisture sensors. In a second embodiment, the remote fire/smoke sensors communicate with the fire controllers to activate selected sprinkler solenoid valves in response to the detection of fire and/or smoke, or in response to signals output by the optional moisture sensors.
The remote fire/smoke sensors may communicate with the master controller or fire controllers by way of radio frequency (RF) communication signals, or optionally by way of infrared communication signals if the sensors are located at relatively short distances from the master controller, and line-of-sight communication paths are present. The remote fire/smoke sensors are intended to be on at all times and each of them are separately identified and send a signal to the master controller at regular intervals indicating that they are operative. The remote fire/smoke sensors are preferably powered by a battery, but may be powered by a solar cell and battery combination. Alternatively, the remote fire/smoke sensors may be hard wired to the master controller, which has some desirable benefits, although this is may be a slightly more involved or costly implementation.
In a first embodiment, the master controller includes a transmitter and one or more receivers that are used to poll the remote fire/smoke sensors (and optional moisture sensors). The master controller processes alarm signals transmitted by the remote fire/smoke sensors in the event that fire and/or smoke are detected by one or more of the remote fire/smoke sensors, or processes output signals from the optional moisture sensors indicating low moisture content. Once an alarm signal is received by the master controller, it is processed to turn on one or more solenoid valves that allow water to be sprinkled onto the affected area, or to hold off sprinkling in areas of excessive moisture.
In a second embodiment, the remote fire/smoke sensors (and optional moisture sensors) communicate with fire controllers that are individually attached to respective sprinkler solenoid valves. In the event that fire and/or smoke are detected by a remote fire/smoke sensor, or low moisture is detected, signals are transmitted to one or more fire controllers responsible for the affected area to turn on the solenoid valves to sprinkle water onto the affected area.
As was mentioned above, the present invention may incorporate moisture sensors along with the remote fire/smoke sensors. Remote fire/smoke sensors containing a moisture sensor have the ability to monitor the moisture content of the ground and output signals that are communicated to the master controller or fire controller to activate or inactivate sprinkler usage during normal irrigation operation. The output of the remote fire/smoke sensor would supercede the output of the moisture sensors in the case of a fire.